


Black Cat

by demonesque



Series: Amelia Wayne [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Bisexual Female Character, Comfort, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Sibling Bonding, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonesque/pseuds/demonesque
Summary: Amelia Wayne was stuck somewhere being the heiress of Wayne Enterprises, the heiress to the mantle of catwoman and personal Problems. But everything changed when she discovered something.(i am bad at summaries)





	1. oo. broken girl

Amelia Wayne wasn't quite sure when she actually stopped caring about what the media thought of her. All she remembered was that she just did at one point.  
After all, the media was very likely to lie about her and her siblings anyway, do why would she even care anymore?  
Nobody was really interested in the actual truth about the Wayne kids anyway but instead the started to create their own truth, built on nothing but lies, half truths and weird assumptions that were based on blurred photos and audio clips, where one couldn't be sure if it was actually one of the Wayne kids speaking or just someone who was really good at imitating voices.

So why should Amelia always defend herself when nothing she said changed anything about the things that the media said about her?  
In the end it was just a waste of her energy, energy that she actually needed for things that were way more important. Like fighting the crime in Gotham City that seemed to never end or trying to keep up that carefully build facade of hers.

She even hated the thought of being just as vulnerable as she was after the day day Jason was killed. Even though she tries to forgot what exactly happened that day, she still remembers the pain and how she broke down crying on the stairs of Wayne Manor after she found out what happened to the brother that was closest to her.  
She remembers being really alone for the first time.  
Her mom was locked up in Arkham again, her dad was dealing with his own demons and guilt and Dick was nowhere to be found since he moved out after a fight with Bruce.  
And even though Alfred tried to be there for Bruce and Amelia it was obvious that it was hard for him and he also felt some sort of guilt about all the things that happened.

And during one of the darkest days of her life Amelia Wayne promised to herself that she would become a better and less vulnerable version of herself. A girl to whose strength and elegance others would look up to, some sort of role model.

And around a year later, when Tim Drake became Robin and her mother was released from Arkham, she also started to train and took on the mantle of Catgirl.  
As Catgirl she wore a mask and she failed to realize that it was hard for her to take off that mask, even when she was just Amelia Wayne.

Maybe it was around this time that she stopped caring about the media and it's picture of her or maybe it was just the beginning of this mindset.  
But she knew that by the time Jason was back from the dead and Barbara was shot in the back by the Joker she stopped showing any emotions towards the outside world which lead to the nickname "Ice Queen".

 

Amelia Wayne was actually nothing more than a broken girl, trying to hide her true self under several masks and empty relationships, scared to be hurt and lonely again.


	2. o1. THE BIRTHDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -in which Amelia realizes that she turned 21 and comes home to a little surprise by her family

Amelia Wayne woke up when she felt the person next to her moving  
Amelia Wayne woke up when she felt the person next to her moving. In her opinion it was way too early to even think about being awake but yet here she was.. slowly but surely waking up from a night of deep slumber, something that was rather unsual for her.  
But she knew that it would be impossible to fall asleep again since the sun was already rising so she couldn't help but accept her fate.  
Still half asleep she turned over to the other side and saw that the movement was coming from no one else than Roy Harper, who she had a rather special relationship with.  
The two of them weren't by any means a couple, no, it was more like a friends with benefits situation and the two of them were more than just fine with it.  
Neither of them were really in the mood for a relationship but since there was this undeniable tension between the two of them they settled on this solution for now.

And so far, it was working out pretty good, even though not everybody around them thought that that was a good idea.  
Especially not Amelias' brother s of whoch two were actually friends with Roy.  
While they may were her brothers and she knew that they only wanted the best for her, she didn't care about their popinion too much. After all, it was her life and she was the one who had to live with the mistakes she made.  
And she already made a lot of them.

Suddenly Amelia felt a soft kiss on her cheek, causing her to giggle a bit, mostly because it was that unexpected.  
"Happy Birthday, Kitty", Roy whispered into her ear and she could feel goosebumbs forming at the spots on her neck where his breath touched her soft skin.  
It was in this moment that it hit Amelia Wayne like a ton of bricks right in the face.

Today was her 21st birthday.

"Thank you, Loverboy" was all she replied, pressing a quick kiss onto his cheek before picking up her phone from the nightstand and looking onto its display, being slightly blinded by the sudden brightness of it.  
After a few seconds she was actually able to see what was going on and felt like her heart was stopping for a second as she had five missed calls from her father. Fuck, was all she could think while sitting up and ignoring all those messages on her social medias for now.  
"What's wrong?", Roy wanted to know and Amelia sighed a bit before showing him the missed calls from Bruce.  
Roy Harper couldn't help but laugh as soon as he saw the missed calls from Bruce Wayne, earning him an angry glance from Amelia, who was now typing on her phone in order to call her father back.

 

The phone rang three times before Bruce Wayne picked it up.  
"Happy Birthday, dear", was all Amelia heard her father say, causing her to smile a Little as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Thank you dad. I am sorry I am not home right now" she replied and the sorry in her voice was undeniable but Bruce Wayne just laughed a litte, something that was rather unusual for him.  
"It's okay dear. I just hope that you are home this evening" he said and Amelia couldn't help but roll her eyes as she heard something in her fathers voice that sounded like he was planning something, even though she couldn't tell what exactly it was.  
"Of course I will be. I will even try to be home for dinner but I can't promise anything right now because I don't know if Dinah has anything planned for today" she explained to her father who got really silent for a few seconds.

"So you are in Star City?" he wanted to know and Amelia sighed, running her fingers through her hair again.  
"Of course I am, Dad. I told you that I wanted to go out with some friends and that Star City is a better place to do so than Gotham" she explained once again while pressing her lips together and asjking herself if Bruce ever listened to her.  
Because right now it didn't seem so.

"Right. I remember. Oh dear, and greet Oliver if you see him and tell him thathe should remeber the buisness dinner on Tuesday" he said to his daughter, causing her to laugh a Little bit.  
"Or maybe you should call him yourself. After all, the two of you are buisness partners and it wouldn't hurt if you talked to each other once in a while" Amelia joked, Hearing her father sigh from the other end of the line.  
"You know that it's not that easy"  
"Well dad, you always tell me that I Need to confront my Problems and fears so I suggest that you do the same for once. See you later" was all Amelia Wayne gave back to her father before hanging the phone up and looking at Roy, who tilted his head slightly.

"Sometimes I hate the fucking Family"

-

"Hey Ollie. Dad said that I should remind you about the dinner next Tuesday" Amelia said and smeiled at the bearded blonde man as she grabbed some toast and orange Juice and sat down next to Roy at the dinning table at the Queen apartement.  
Oliver Queen just rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his coffee and returned his Attention to the newspaper infront of him.  
"Your father knows that he can talk to me, right?" he wanted to know and Amelia shrugged her shoulders.  
"That's exactly what I told him too. But you know him... he is stubborn" she explained to the Mayor of Star City who just nodded.

"Almost as stubborn as you are, Ollie" a female voice suddenly said and when Amelia raised her head again she saw how Dinah Lance, the fianceé entered the room and pressed a kiss onto his cheek before turning her Attention to Amelia.  
"And happy birthday dear" she said before hugging the dark haired woman.  
With a smile on her lips Amelia hugged Dinah back, once again realizing that the blonde woman was probably the closest thing she ever had to a mother- especially concidering that her own mother didn't really care about her.

All in all, Dinah Lance was a rolwmodel for Amelia Wayne, a woman that knew exactly what she wanted, how to get it and the effect she had on others. The fact that she didn't care too much about the opinion of others just added another layer of admiration to it.

"I am not stubborn", Oliver Queen exclaimed, causing Dinah to laugh a bit as she grabbed her coffee and sat down next to him.  
"Yes you are. Otherwise you and Bruce would have already talked about whatever the hell happened during that gala", she explained while drinking her coffee.  
For a minute Amelia was abpout to ask what exactly happened during said gala because she had no idea whatsoever but a part of her felt like she wouldn't get a satifying answer since Oliver also had seemingly no idea.  
So she chose to stay silent for now.

-

After they were done with this rather awkward breakfast Oliver left the room with Roy as he wanted to talk to him about something so Dinah and Amelia stayed behind, doing the dishes together and just casually chatting about everything and nothing at the same time, causing Amelia to feel a lot more lighthearted than she did before.  
"I would like to stay longer and you know that but it's my birthday and I promised my dad to be home today soo...", Amelia started to explain but Dinah smiled a little.  
"You don't have to explain anything to me, Amelia. But you know that you are always welcome here and besides that I believe that your family would be happy to have you home today. After all, you only turn 21 once" Dinah remarked and Amelia nodded, thankful for the understanding nature of the blonde woman.

"So I should get going soon if I wanna be home on time. You know how long the trains sometimes take to get to Gotham" Amelia said as she was about to leave the kitchen but it was the voice of Dinah that held her back.  
"Who said that you will take the train? No. I will btring you home by myself" the blonde woman said as she crossed her ams infront of her chest, letting Amelia know that it was pointless to try and make another argument agaunst it.  
It was basically impossible to win an argument with Dinah Lance and Amelia Wayne knew that way to well.

-

After Amelia packed all her stuff into her handbag and said goodbye to both Roy and Ollie, she and Dinah started their journey back to Gotham City, the worst place in all of the America and the city where the crime rate was still skyrocketing.  
The entire time the two women were talking but Amelia couldn't help but feel like something was weirdly off, even though she couldn't tell what it was.  
But she had this weird feeling inside her guts that just wouldn't go away on the entire way back home.

As the two women arrived at Wayne Manor Amelia felt like the weird feeling was only getting weird but she still chose to say nothing since she thought that she was only imagining things and that wouldn't be the first time.  
"We're there" Dinah said, awaking Amelia from her thought who just smiled at the blonde woman next to her.  
"Thank you Dinah but you still know that it wasn't necessary" Amelia explained to her but Dinah only laughed, shaking her head a bit.

The hero was about to say something else when the doors of the Manor suddenly opened and Amelia saw her siblings coming out of there which made her giggle a bit.  
"But still, thank you" Amelia repeated her words before getting out of the car and walking tiowards her siblings who tried to hug her all at once, causing her to feel like she was getting suffocated.  
"Hey, I love all of you, but I still need air to breath" she laughed, causing most of her brothers and sisters to let go of her immideatly. All except for Dick Grayson, who may have been the oldest of the Wayne kids but was always the one who was worried about everyone.

It was like he had too much love and affection inside of him that she just needed to share with those around him.

"Happy Birthday, Sister" he smiled at his little sister and Amelia couldn't help but smile too as she hugged him back and closed her eyes.  
It felt good to be back home with her siblings, as annoying as they could sometimes be. But after all, she still loved them to the moon and back.  
"Thank you, Dick" Amelia replied before letting go of him and looking at the rest of them, raising her eyebrow a bit.

"I know this look. It looks like you have done something you shouldn't do" she explained as she looked at her siblings, all of them keeping their pokerfaces now.. all except for Stephanie.  
Amelia really loved her but even she couldn't deny that Stephanie was the worst liar of them all so she focused on her younger sister until she finally started to talk.  
"Technically seen it was not our idea but Bruce came first up with it but we had to promise that we would help him..." she started but then stopped as Jason sighed.  
"Good lord, just go inside and see for yourself Sis. But promise not to kill any of us because Stepahanie is right.. it was Bruce' idea. So if you wanna kill someone you should kill him" Jason stopped Stepahie who blushed and looked at her feet as Tim put his arm around her and softly rubbed her shoulders. 

Without saying another word Amelia Wayne turmed around and walked into the Manor, leaving her siblings outside for now, ready to confront her father about whatever the hell he did now.  
But as soon as she crossed the doorstep she stopped and srtaed at the entrance hall in disbelieve.  
Everything was decorated with balloons and banners.

Bruce was planning a surprise party for her.

And he knew that she hated surprises as much as he did, she thought to herself as her father came out of the dinning room and smiled at her.  
"Happy Birthday, little one"


	3. o2. UNWANTED SURPRISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -in which Amelia wayne isn't too excited about the planned surprise party for her

"Please tell me you just invited a few people. You know that I don't want today to be too much" the young Wayne heiress said to her father, her arms crossed infront of her chest as she pressed her red lips together and looked at him, waiting for an answer.  
But instead of getting an answer she just saw how Bruce Wayne ran his finger through his hair, causing her to sigh.

"Okay, dad. How many people?" she wanted to know and now Bruce sighed.

"I only invited the members of the league and your mother. Believe me, Amelia, when I tell you that I wanted this to be family day too but as soon as your siblings found out everything got out of control" he admitted and his daughter had no idea of what she was suppossed to say.  
She wasn't to surprised about things getting out of hand as soon as her siblings got involved but she was more than just disappointed in her father that he really thought that it would be a good idea to invite her mother.  
Especially after the two women heven't talked to each other ever since Amelia dared to tell her mother that she was more than just dissapointed in her for never being there for her daughter and only pretending to care whenever it was conviniant for her.

So saying that Amelia Wayne was done with Selina Kyle was no lie.

"You are wrong if you even dare to think that I am willing to talk to her after everything she did" Amelia said before turning around and leaving the room, tears of anger shimmering oin her eyes as she tried to calm herself down.  
Now was not the time to cry, she thought to herself as she tried to make her way to her room, only to be stopped by Jason.  
"So Bruce told you that he invited Selina?" jason asked and even though he could already tell that the answer was yes, judging from the tears in his sisters eyes, he waited until she nodded and started to sob while hugging him.  
Jason softly stroked her back as he tried to calm his little sister down, feeling some sort of anger towards Bruce rising inside of him.  
But he ignored it, knowing that today was supposed to be all about Amelia and he didn't want to be the one to ruin it.

-

The next few hours in Wayne Manor were rather weird as Amelia still avoided talking to her father, even during dinner, but in a way also started to get excited for her birthday party. While it was true that she hated surprises and big parties, she couldn't stay mad at her siblings for too long so she started to see more positive things about the party this evening.  
For example she would finally see all those friends of hers again that she hasn't seen in far too long.  
So maybe it wouldn't be too bad, after all, the Young Wayne woman toght to herself as she drank her watrer and looked at her siblings, who were all chatting and seemed rather excited for this evening.

Jason was sitting next to Amelia so she leaned over to her younger brother in order to whisper in his ear.  
"Please tell me what the theme of the Party is. If there is a theme at all" she demanded to know from him, causing Jason to laugh a Little as he looked at his younger sister who looked at him in anticipation.  
"A masquerade ball. I know that it sounds really cheesy at first but let me explain it to you. You will probably recognize most People despite their masks but for the media on the other Hand it will be basically impossible to know who is at this party. And we both know, sister, that everyone will be talking about it tomorrow" he said and Amelia sighed and nodded.

Of course everybody would talk about it since she was the IT-Girl in Gotham City and the daughter of Bruce Wayne, meaning that the media commented on everything she did and said. And most of the time These comments were everything but pleasent.  
So she was more than thankful for the idea of a masquerade as a Party.

"I want to apolagize to you father. I overracted" Amelia dmitted,causing her father to look at her in surprise as he ttilted his head slightly.  
A few minutes passed and Amelia felt herself getting more and more uncomfortable until Bruce Wayne finally spoke again.  
"It's alright dear. I should have told you about this" he admitted and Amelia now nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she looked at him.  
"I think so too" she replied and tried to stay serious but failed as a smile sneaked onto her red lips and she couldn't help but laugh shortly after.  
"It's hard to stay mad at anyone from this Family for too Long" the yoiung womand with the dark hair admitted as she looked at her Family that was sitting aroundthe table and once again she realized how thankful she was for them, even though it was hard for her to Show it from time to time.

And while they may not all have been related by blood it was the loyalty that made them a real Family, closer then most families she knew.  
That, and the fact that Bruce had a tendency to adopt way to many children.

-

It was five in the afternoon when Amelia Wayne heard a knock at her door.  
"Come in" the dark haired womansaid as she zipped her black Dress up and looked at herself in the mirror.   
There was no way to deny that she was gorgeous. Long, tan legs and arms, a skinny yet healthy looking Body, big dark eyes, flowing black hair... she was definitly her mothers daughter when it came down to the Looks. And Bruce often said that there was something about his daughter that reminded of Selina- but in a good way.

As Amelia turned around she saw how her youngest brother, and the only ne she was actually related to, Damian entered the room, Hands burried in the pockets of his black Pants and his blue eyes looking at the floor.  
"Hey Dami" she said, a soft amile on her lips as she looked at him, a part of her still hopefull that the two of them would start to get along sooner or later.  
Damian was 15 by now but it was still hard to see Amelia as he equal who was also the daughter of Bruce Wayne, the only difference being that the two of them had different mothers.  
And nowhe was Standing in the bedroom of his older half-sister, looking at the floor for a few moments before looking up at her and starting to speak.

"Happy Birthday" was all he said but even though These were only two rather simple Little words, Amelia smiled, knowing that it was more thanwhat she got from him in the last few years.  
With a few quick steps the Wayne woman approached him and softly ruffled his hair as he tried to pull his head away from her.  
"Well, thank you" Amelia replied as she leaned against one of her bedposts, looking at her brother who still had his Hands burried inside his pockets.  
"But I am sure you didn't come to my room just in order to wish me a happy birthday. I know you. If it was only that you would have waited until the Party actually began" she explained to him, raising an eyebrow in suspision.  
"Maybe there is more but I have no idea, sister. I have this Feeling that something is terribly wrong so I want you to be careful tonight" he admitted and Amelia nodded as she understood what he meant by that.

She also felt like there was something in the air that everybody could feel but still ignored.  
But she didn't know what it was.

"I will be careful, brother. But now, hush, the guests will arrive soon and I still Need to get ready" she explained to hm as she softly pushed him out of the room and closed the door behind him, hoping that this bad Feeling was nothing more than just a Feeling.

Because she was most certainly in in the mood from any sort of Drama today.

-

It was almost 6pm when all the guests starqted to arrive at Wayne Manor. Amelia wayne stood besides her father, greeting everybody, accepting both birthday wishes and presents, fully Aware that most of it would goto charity within the next week.  
She had everything that she could whish for but she was fully aware that there many others in Gotham who weren't as fortunate as she was and she wanted to help those, causing her to work a lot with womens shelters, the LGBT+ youth of Gotham and various other organisations in Gotham.  
But no matter what Amelia Wayne did, the media still painted her as an arrogant and spoilt brat that only cared about herself.

Even though they all wore masks it was impossible for the young woman to not recognize certain people since they had features to them that were basically impossible to conceal with simple things like masks.  
One wof those was Kori, better known as Starfire, who has been friends with Amelia for many years now and had hair that looked like it was on fire all the time.

After all the guests seemed to have arrived Amelia excused herself and tried to blend in with the mass which was rather impossible since nearly everbody recognized her and greeted her once again.  
Amelia just smiled and nodded as she made her way through the crowd, trying to look for someone she hasn't seen in way to long.  
She was looking for Donna Troy, her ex-girlfriend and the person that was still very close to her heart- probably closer than most people will ever be.  
It was true that she cared deeply about Roy Harper but whatever was going on between the two of them- it wasn't love.  
the two had their fun together- nothing more, nothing less, Amelia thought to herself as she walked through the entrance hall of Wayne Manor, greeting people left and right when she suddenly ran into someone who was rather unfamiliar.

It was another woman who was around her age, with drak hair and dark eyes that were awfully similar to her own.  
The woman tilted her head slightly as she looked at Amelia and Amelia couldn't help but feel a shiver running down her spine as she looked at the other woman.  
But without saying anything she just turned around and diapeared into the crowd again, who couldn't help but remember her brothers words about something being terribly wrong.

And maybe, just maybe, Damian was right.  
But fwor now Amelia didn't want to think about it so she continued to look for Donna anfound her only a few minutes later, standing besides her sister Diana and talking to someone who could have been one of the Green Lanters but Amelia wasn't exactly sure about it.  
Not that she cared because the only thing she cared about right now was Donna, who was now approaching her with quick steps and a big smile on her lips.

"Happy Birthday, dear" she said before kissing her exgirlfriedn right on the lips, causing Amelia to blush a little.  
"Thank you love. I missed you" the young woman admitted, causing the Amazon to laugh a little as she looked at Amelia.  
"I missed you too. That's why I am here. To see you again and have a little fun" she explained before grabbing Amelias hand and smirking at her, causing Amelias heart to beat a little faster than usual.  
"Good idea. I need a good distraction from the fact that my father decided to invite my mother" she admitted and Donna laughed again.

"Well, I can distract you pretty well and you know that. So let us have asome fun now amd talk to our friends" she said before dragging Amelia into the crowd.  
And sudenly Amelia forgot about all her worries she previously had and just wanted to have a good night.


	4. o3. TURNING TABLES

The night was way more fun and beautiful than Amelia Wayne expected when her father admitted to her that he was planning a party. The Wayne woman was sitting in the corner with some of her friends, including Donna, Kori and all of her sisters.  
The Wayne heiress was laughing, her head lying on the shoulder of Donna as she realized that there would probably never be someone who could mean as much to her as Donna did- It was not only that the Amazonian was her first love but also the fact that Donna was there for Amelia in her darkest hours and made her laugh when all Amelia wanted to do was cry.  
She was the one that showed Amelia again that life could be beautiful, no matter how much darkness surrounds you.  
And she would always be thankful for that.

“Let’s dance” Stephanie suddenly said before standing up and dragging Cassandra with her who just let out a little “hmpf” before being dragged to the dance floor by her younger sister.  
“Good idea!” Donna replied excited before taking the hands of both Kori and Amelia and following the other two girls.  
Amelia tried her hardest not to blush as she looked at the hands of her and Donna, feeling like she was 16 all over again and slowly but surely falling in love with the Amazonian girl on Themyscira.  
It was true that she liked Roy a lot but she knew that the relationship between them would never be like what Amelia and Donna had. The two of them were way too damaged for that and right now Amelia wasn’t looking for a serious relationship. She just wanted to have fun, just like Roy so the two of them together were the most logical solution.  
At least for now, she thought to herself as she and Donna started to dance, more silly than serious.

Right now Amelia Wayne was surrounded by her best friends and her sisters and she couldn’t wish for anything more.  
She could feel someone looking at her but as she looked over her shoulder she realized that it was only her father who looked extremely proud, which was a rather unusual sensation for Bruce Wayne, who always seemed extremely serious.  
But now he was smiling as he talked to a man who could easily be identified as no other than Clark Kent, aka Superman himself.  
Speaking of her father… Amelia turned to Stephanie who was having the time of her father and looked like nothing in this world could bother right now. But sadly, Amelia knew that she had to be the one to bother her younger sister.  
“Steph?” she asked the blonde one who stopped dancing after a few seconds and looked at her adopted sister, tilting her head slightly, causing some of her blonde locks to fall in front of her eyes.  
“Do you know who exactly Dad invited?” the young woman with the dark hair wanted to know, causing her sister to stop immediately and raise an eyebrow at Amelia.  
“Of course I know who Dad invited. He invited the Justice League and its sidekicks. And I am pretty sure that you know all of them” Stephanie commented and Amelia nodded, running her fingers through her dark hair as she tried to find the right words for what exactly she was thinking.

“Of course I know all of them. I must be because of the masks that I don’t recognize every last one of them” Amelia said, trying to play the strange meeting with that unknown woman off, and hoping that it was really only that.  
Nothing more than just someone who she couldn't’ recognize in that moment. Because otherwise it would mean that someone sneaked in.

-

It was almost midnight when the buffet at the end of the room was finally opened. Amelia stood next to her father, a soft smile on her lips as she looked at the people in front of her who were either already paying attention to her or still chatting.  
The Wayne woman coughed in order to get everyone's attention and within a matter of seconds everybody looked at her and got silent.

“First, I would like to thank everyone who came here tonight in order to celebrate this very special birthday with me and my family. I wanna thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for showing up tonight” she explained to the crowd, her voice a lot stronger than she thought it would be.  
Amelia now took a step forwards, feeling her legs getting a bit shaky as she knew that what she was about to say next would not be as easy as she first imagined it to be when she thought about what she wanted to say tonight.  
“Many of you have known me ever since I was little girl and have always been there for me, even in my darkest times when I couldn’t believe in myself, no matter how hard I tried” she continued, looking at her family, a soft smile appearing on her lips as she saw how all of them smiled back at me.  
“To be honest, there were times when I highly doubted that I would even make it to this day. And without so many of you who were there for me back than, I wouldn’t be here tonight” Amelia admitted, feeling tears form in her eyes as the people in front of her started to whisper for a few seconds.

The dark haired woman felt her father's hand on her shoulder and without him even saying anything she knew what this little gesture meant. I am here for you if you need me and when all of this gets too much.  
Quickly, Amelia swallowed before returning her attention to those in front of her.  
“And once again I wanna thank those who were always there for me and who always believed in me. The ones that basically made me the person I am today” she started off again, looking at those she meant in particular with those words. Her father, her siblings but also Dinah, Diana, Oliver, Clark, Lois, Kori and Donna.  
“And I also wanna thank everyone who found the time to join us tonight. Thank you for all those beautiful presents and now…. The buffet is opened!” she said, her last words followed by applause, causing her to smile as she returned to her siblings who were standing at the side, also clapping.

“I still can’t believe our little Cat is all grown up now” Jason joked., hugging Amelia who returned her brothers hug while rolling her eyes slightly.  
“But I am. And now it is your time to fulfill the promise you gave me on your last birthday” she replied, smirking as she pointed at his chest with her long, dark nails, causing Jason to smirk too.  
“Right, I promised you to take you to my favourite club here in Gotham as soon as you turned 21” he remembered and Amelia nodded.  
“True. And you said that drinks are also on you” she reminded her brother who couldn’t help but laugh a bit.  
“We will see about that, Mila. But first let’s get something to eat before everything is gone. I feel like I am starving right now”

-

While eating, Amelia felt like she herself was a sandwich as she was sitting right between Donna and Roy. For most people it would have been an awkward situation to sit next to both their ex and their current lover- but not for Amelia Wayne.  
After all, everything between her and Donna was totally clear. They might not be dating anymore but that didn’t mean that she and Donna stopped caring about each other after they broke up.  
They still cared deeply about each other, even though their relationship didn’t work out in the end. Still, the two women were as close as ever and knew that they would do everything needed in order to keep the other safe.  
Amelia smiled, putting her head on Roy’s shoulder as she looked through the room, seeing that no one was wearing a mask anymore which caused her to feel some sort of relief. Stephanie was probably right with what she said.  
There was never a stranger here, only someone that Amelia didn’t recognize at first. Everything was alright, she thought to herself as she took another sip of her cocktail, feeling herself growing more and more sleepy.

True, it was her party but that didn’t change anything about the fact that she has been up all day and that she has been stressed too. All she wanted to do right now was sleeping and cuddling with someone.  
Either Donna or Roy. Or maybe even both, Amelia thought to herself and couldn’t help but giggle a litte, causing everyone to look at her in confusion since no one said anything funny that could trigger such a reaction from her.  
“I am tired” she explained quickly, causing almost everyone to laugh a little and Donna to carefully stroke her hair.  
“I can see that. Maybe you should go to bed than” she suggested but Amelia was only shaking her head, causing her dark hair to hit Roy in the face a bit.  
“No. After all, this is my party and I don’t wanna be the first one to go” she replied, causing everyone to laugh once again.  
“Kitty, you are definitely not sober and you are tired, what is one of the worst combinations out there. We all know that it will probably end with you falling asleep soon and someone having to carry you up to your room” Roy explained and within a second Amelia sat up, crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

“No” was all the dark haired woman gave back before standing up and dragging Donna with her.  
“For now I just wanna dance and have a good time before someone carries me to bed” she explained, the tiredness in her eyes undeniable as she and Donna started to dance, causing everyone else to join them within a matter of seconds.

There was something about this strange night that made Amelia Wayne feel extremely free and careless, she felt like there was nothing in this world that could possibly harm her right now as she was around those she cared about the most in her entire life.  
And so the woman with the dark hair failed to notice that someone watched her from the shadows, a person that was currently still a stranger for her, with eyes that reminded one of a wild cat, waiting for a chance to attack.  
But for now, the person stayed in the shadows.


End file.
